


By the Sea

by TheQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I got a toothache just writing it, M/M, Memes, Post-War, Rare Pairings, this is really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: Lance & Coran in love by the SeaA Commission





	By the Sea

Lance waits, grinning behind his hands as Coran bobs his head slowly to the music. The sound of their fellow beach goers slowly fades into the background as the ocean moves to high tide. Mothers pull their children to land. Fathers ready their cars. In the distance, he watches a couple wrestle with their large dog and lose before Coran’s voice draws his attention home.

“AH!” Coran says once the lyrics come in. “A love song!”

He should feel bad about this, Lance thinks distantly as he starts to snicker, the muffled lyrics just audible past the headphones to be heard just above the steady beating of the ocean and wind.

_Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down_

He loses it once Coran starts singing along, his voice unsurprisingly pleasant. First, he’d been awed by Coran’s drawings. Now, his singing. It seems his dearest is incapable of being untalented. “Never gonna run around and desert you,” he sings with far too much enthusiasm, turning to Lance on the park bench to take his hand.

Lance laughs and lets Coran pull him up so the sand digging between his toes as he struggles to keep his balance. Coran spins him and nearly topples them both over. But the ocean laps at their toes and the wind has ruffled Coran’s hair into the closest thing Lance has seen to bedhead. Sand gives as he digs his heels in to bring Coran closer, wrapping his arms around the older alien.

 _We've known each other for so long_  
Your heart's been aching, but  
You're too shy to say it

“You know,” Coran says in a near whisper and Lance looks up to meet his eyes, a swirl of inhuman color--blue and purple and orange. “I know what this song is.”

“Oh?” Lance asks, suddenly breathless as he leans up to press a kiss against Coran’s cheek. The ocean breaks near their feet.

If he turns his head to look past Coran’s shoulder, he will be able to make out his childhood home. The beautiful sea foam porch clashes against the white stucco, dominating his imagined landscape. The same oddly yellow curtains would be draped on the other side of his childhood window; the same creaky swing sitting in the backyard overlooking their own private haven.

It had nearly broken his heart to find his parents had moved, unable to live in a house that contained so many memories of their then lost son. Now they lived in another town a few miles away, a similarly beautiful home with a similarly beautiful view, but Lance had been insistent on returning, on showing his husband the stretch of beach that had helped shape his love of the water.

The others are elsewhere, milling around town. Shiro had been adamant on getting new shoes and had been quick to drag Keith along for the ride, either out of a desperate need to revive the other man’s wardrobe or to give Lance and Coran some privacy is unknown, while Pidge had followed to take pictures of Keith’s distaste (the man hated shopping more than fighting Galra). Allura and Hunk were off trying every restaurant in town. It’d been surprising to learn how awful of a cook Allura was. Watching Hunk take her under her wing had been some of the highlights of their three-year space adventure.

Of course, it hadn’t been the only highlight.

“Number five warned me,” whispers, leaning down to press a kiss against his cheek and then his ear, a move that has Lance melting. “About your earthly memes.”

Lance tries to scowl but it falls apart quickly as Coran starts kiss down his neck, “St--stop,” Lance laughs, “you know I’m ticklish there.”

“A weakness,” Coran calls, placing a sloppy wet kiss at the base of his neck. “See as I bring down the mighty blue paladin.”

Lance shrieks, jerking away only to find the earth suddenly tilting sideways. When he orients himself again, it’s to find himself lying on top of Coran. “You really need to stop doing that,” Lance tries to grumble as he sits up. “One day you’re not going to catch me.”

Coran laughs, sand sticking to his forehead and in his mustache, “I will always catch you, my beloved.”

“Always?” Lance teases. In the evening sun, Lance swears Coran glows. The headphones are off and half buried in the sand. And he moves to pull them up just as the water comes to tickle Coran’s ears.

Coran wrinkles his nose but stubbornly refuses to get up, waiting. Lance knows better than to keep him waiting. Leaning down he presses a soft kiss to his forehead and then his cheek before moving to his lips.

The first time they’d kissed, Lance had been half high on painkillers with a metal poll sticking out of his leg, haunted by the knowledge that every moment could be his last. It was a miracle Pidge had found him in time, a greater miracle that Shiro had been able to haul him back to the ship after a battle gone terribly, awfully wrong. Coran had done his best to be careful but the pain had been biting and the drugs only so good, the Altean afraid to give more because the lack of testing on humans.

They’d been dancing around this for ages, Coran’s age and the species difference making both unsure if they were ready to cross that line from friends to something more. Coran kept Lance sane as he floated through the emptiness of space, the monotony broken only by battle and death. Lance helped Coran stay grounded and mourn the loss of his people and his home and his first wife.

(Vekhah. She was beautiful and Lance had never held a moment of jealousy towards her. A Galra warrior who had given her life in defense of a planet she had not been born to, only to perish two days before Coran would be sent to sleep. Lance holds only love for this woman and the hope that she would approve of him.)

So when Lance had reached out, half high and terrified of both death and regret, Coran had come willingly, the first press of lips on lips not dominated by fireworks but more by relief and by fear. Their first and possibly their last.

Now it is as easy as breathing to move his lips against Coran’s, to feel in the moment their love and their hope. Lance had never dared to think they would arrive here. Married. Home. A family waiting somewhere in town (possibly creating intergalactic incidents) and somewhere in another town (his mother and his father and his sister and his brother and his abuela and his tios and tias all alive, all still here for him to come home to).

“I love you,” Lance whispers, pulling away.

Coran smiles, hair wet and eyes twinkling. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have received permission from the person who commissioned me to post this! Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> To get in contact with me, please check out my writing tumblr: thequeenwrites117.tumblr.com!


End file.
